Confessions Song Fic
by msjei09
Summary: This is my first Fic and it's about Tori and André...Read and Review...I take criticism really well and I tried to think outside of the box with it so...hope you like it!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor do I own any of its characters, I also do not own the song "Confessions" by: Destiny's Child._**

_(The day you pissed me off I told Him to pick me up__  
><em>_I told him you was buggin' and I don't like to fuss)__  
><em>

"You know what you are really pissing me off right now" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh am I?" Tony, Tori's new boyfriend asked.

"Yeah you are, you know sometimes I wish you were more like…" Tori stops herself before finishing the sentence. Though she's still mad she's silently hoping that he didn't hear with she just said.

"Like who…" He obviously did "…what like Beck or Robbie maybe, or maybe you want me to be like…" He continues growing evidently angrier.

"Say it and I'll scream" She cuts him off.

"Like André!" As soon as he says this she screams at the top of her lungs just as promised. He covers his ears and waits until she's finished to resume the argument. "Well that's what you want isn't it? 'Oh André's so smart, André's so funny, André's just the best.' Maybe if you like André so much you should go and be with him." He continues, he honestly wished he hadn't said it, but ultimately concludes that its better that he did.

"He's my best friend and you have this sick obsession with talking about him every chance you get. You know what I'm done!" With that Tori walks out of the room and goes to her locker. They were in Sikowitz's class room practicing their lines for their next improv class when Tori got a text message. When she wouldn't tell him who it was from Tony flipped out and start accusing her of cheating on him. In reality it was from Cat asking about the math homework, so this wouldn't have happened had he not jumped to conclusions.

When Tori got to her locker she pulled her phone and called the only person who she could think of at that moment: André. He picked up after two rings.

"Hey André, can you please pick me up from school." She asks on the verge of tears. "No nothing's wrong Tony's just pissing me off and I really don't want to be by him right now… You know I don't want to be a burden I'll just walk…Ok, ok I'll wait right here, I'll be in the front of the school, I won't walk by myself I promise." Five minutes later André pulled up and Tori hopped in the car. Just then Tony walk/ran out of the school trying to catch up with Tori but when he saw her get into the all too familiar car he just turned and walk to his own.

_(He said he would look out for me If I needed a friend__  
><em>_He took me to his house and then he invited me in)_

Tori got into André's car thanking him for picking her up on such short notice.

"It's no problem Latina, it's not like I was doing anything." When he said that she kind of looked at him with a 'yeah right' type of look but he ignored it. As they were driving tori thought of something.

"Hey I really don't want to go home right now can we somewhere, anywhere else." Tori said as if she was desperate not to go home. André picked up on this nodded and headed to the one place he could think of that they could go and she could vent about her Tony troubles. As he changed his course he start to get curious what could've been so bad that she didn't even want a ride from him so he figured he'd start an innocent conversation and the details out of her.

"So what exactly happened that…." But before he could finish Tori cut him off.

"I really rather not talk about _him_ right now please." André knew from the way she said 'him' that the conversation was not about to happen right now so he nodded and tried to comfort her.

"Ok, but you know that if you ever need a friend I'm here and I will always look you for you." He said with a warm smile, she said nothing only returning the smile and letting a small sigh of relief, they rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. Once they arrived at their destination Tori looked up and immediately recognized this to be André's house. At first she wasn't so sure about going in and the conflicted was all over her face.

"I just thought that this would be a good place for us to talk or just hang out you know, chill." André says as he tries to justify his decision to bring her here and assure her that he has no ulterior motives.

"Yeah…" Is all Tori says as she seemingly ponders whether she should ask him to take her somewhere else finally she figures, 'André's my best friend, seriously what's the worst that can happen?'

"So you wanna come in?" He asks snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sure, why not?" She responds, they then get out of the car and walk into the house.

_(Then we sat on the couch, he put his arms around my waist__  
><em>_Knowin' I need lovin' and then he grabbed my face__  
><em>_He kissed me like a guy could never kiss a girl before__  
><em>_So you know what happened baby I need to say no more)_

When they walked into the house Tori threw down her bags and immediately walk over and sat down on the couch.

"Where's your grandmother?" Tori inqures looking around not seeing the crazy woman anywhere.

"She's um….well she's out of town for a few days." André responds as he throws his keys into the key bowl.

"So she's at the 'special hospital' again huh?" Tori says giving André a knowing look.

"Yeah pretty much…you want something to drink?" He says as he walks to the kitchen.

"Water would be lovely right now."

"One water for the lady." He says as he hands her the bottled of water he just got from the fridge.

"Thank you sir, so what do you want to do, wanna watch a movie?" Tori says as she starts to open the water.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"How about 'Girly Cow: The Movie?"

"Fine with me!" He gets up, finds the movie, puts it in the DVD player and sits back down next to her on the couch. Even though the entire couch was empty the chose to say very close to each other. About 15 minutes into the movie André moved to put his arm around Tori not thinking anything of it, once she notices the contact she immediately tenses up in surprise.

"Oh my bad I didn't even realize what I was doing." André says trying to defuse the tension.

"No it's fine you just surprised me is all." Tori says as she starts to snuggle into André's chest.

They turn their attention back to the movie and Tori starts thinking about the fight she had with Tony and her relationship with him and without realizing she starts to cry. André looks at her concerned and asks,

"What's wrong, why are you crying?", Tori looks at him confused then she realizes what he's talking and gets up to go to the bathroom and wipe the tears away. André waits about two minutes and decides to follow her, when he arrived at the bathroom door he her sniffling lightly, he slowly opens the door and just stares at her for a minute before he says,

"Tori what's going on?"

"Nothing what makes you think something's going on?"

"Well maybe, and I'm just taking a guess, it could be the fact that you started crying during the funniest part of the movie…"

"Oh that….I don't know one minute I was watching the movie and the next I was thinking about Tony and how stupid he is then next thing I know I'm crying." Tori says letting out another sob.

"Well tell what you were thinking about as far as Tony and how stupid he is." André says as moves closer to her. She sits down on the toilet and grabs more tissue.

"I don't know, he's just…. I don't even know how to describe how pissed he constantly makes me."

"But why does he piss you off so bad?"

"He constantly wants to know what I'm doing, he always accuses me of cheating and he always says I wish he was more like…." She quickly stops when she realizes who she's talking too.

"Like who?"

"Well…like…you…" She says hesitantly in anticipation of his reaction. "I mean it's just frustrating because how am I suppose to be in a relationship with someone and they're constantly accusing you of wanting to be with your best friend?"

"I don't know…..but that's actually pretty funny, you want to be with him and he wants you to be with me."

"Yeah…pretty funny, but the thing is I'm not even sure if I want to be with him anymore, he's just so…so…UGH!" She says as she stands up and throws her hands in the air in frustration.

"Hey, I don't think now's the time to make a decision like that, not while you're this upset, you just need to calm down and then talk to him and figure this out together." André says moving even closer to her.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to him." Just she says this, before André can realize what's happening, she grabs his shirt and kisses him. "Maybe I think he's right."

"Are you sure?" André says still shocked about what just happened, but trying to keep up a cool front.

"Actually I know he's right, I do wish he was more like you, but why have an imitation instead of the real thing?" She says as she puts her arms around his neck . He puts his hands on her waist and kisses her passionately; they had been making out for about 10 minutes before they finally break the kiss for breathing purposes. They just stare into each other's eyes laying small kisses on each other's lips.

"My thoughts exactly!" André says before they start making out again.

( _I'm just confessing 'bout the things I did__  
><em>_I might as well come clean What you feel about that baby__  
><em>_I'm just guessing, are you through with me__  
><em>_Cause I just came clean What you feel about that) _

The next day

"I just wanted to tell you." Tori says to Tony as they stand in front of her locker.

"Oh ok…I'm kinda confused." Tony says with a super confused look on his face. "Why did you tell me all of this?"

"I wanted you to know why I'm breaking up with you." Tori responds in a confused/duh kind of way.

"Wait you're breaking up with me?" Tony asks sounding a mixture of hurt and confused.

"Yeah, did you really think we were going to stay together after what I just told you?" Tori says looking at him like he's crazy.

"I actually thought you were just telling me all that to make me jealous and mad for fighting with you."

"Well she wasn't..." André says as he walks up and puts his arm around Tori. "See you later Tony." He finishes as he turns her around in his arms and walks back in the direction he just came from. Before she turns completely around she gives a small wave as if to say 'have a nice life' and allows André to turn her around and continues to walk.

"Aren't you glad you called me…girlfriend?" André asks while they walk.

"Oh…" She kisses him, "Most definitely!" She finishes and they continue to walk to class. Tori didn't even once look back to see the confused/slightly hurt look on Tony's face. She didn't care she had André and everything was perfect.


End file.
